superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Grave Danger
Grave Danger is the monster that appeared in the Halloween episode A Horrifying Game from Justice Squadron: Comicger. Appropriately enough, he comes from Issue #31 of the Comicger comics. Grave Danger is actually the host of a board that shares the same name as him that he uses to trap his victims. He was part of a back-up plan used by Darkanos and Infafre to use on Halloween when the Comicgers defeated Batria. To do that, Infafre disguised himself as a delivery man, and delivered the game to David Chippendale's house. Once the Comicgers got it, they brought it over to Crystal Comics, where a Halloween party was being held at. The Comicgers then set up the game in the back room of Crystal Comics, and once they started playing the included VHS tape that came with the game, they were trapped, and they had to beat Grave Danger in order to be set free. During the game, Grave Danger made them go up against past monsters they've already sent back to the comics, such as Toxiton, Plasma-Corn, the Crud Buzzard, Wishy Witch, Snake Eyes, Magnet Meister, and Snow Blind, before they could get to him at the end goal. With only four wins and three losses, the Comicgers were able to reach Grave Danger at the end, and he grew to try and defeat them, knowing they can't ask Stanley Chippendale to send the Action Vehicles to help, since asking for outside help is against the rules of the game. But, Steve Baldwin, Maple Howler, and the other Comicgers found a loop hole in the rules stating that if any Comicgers that weren't playing enter the game, the rules will be nulified. After that, Grave Danger was sent back to the comics by the Liberty Comic Robo and the Platinum Rider Robo, and the Grave Danger game was converted to a normal board game upon his defeat. Trivia *Grave Danger was inspired by the following villains since the monsters in "Justice Squadron: Comicger" are based on villains from comic-related media: **Blackout from "Ghost Rider" **Tally Man from "Batman" **Black Hat from "Villainous" **Cosmo Royale from "Power Rangers: Ninja Steel" *Grave Danger was originally going to be called "Shadow Creep," and have him create darkness all over Petropolis, but TUFFAgentShepherd thought it sounded too generic. So, he was made into a ringmaster of his namesake board game instead. *Grave Danger was actually intended for the Halloween episode of "Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger," but JCFanfics beat TUFFAgentShepherd to it when he came up with Spook O'Lantern. So, Grave Danger was brought over to "Justice Squadron: Comicger" where he serves a similar purpose to his intended one for Medievalger. *Grave Danger is the second monster in this series to lead an army of past monsters to battle the Comicgers. *Grave Danger is the only monster in this series to grow without the use of one of Blaludon's kisses. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Monsters Category:Comicger Monsters Category:Halloween-themed Monsters Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Forces of Styx